Saddles
by Raquelsama
Summary: The young trio must improve their habilities as much as possible before inter-high. Obviously, that means riding their bikes without saddles.


The three first-years froze on spot, not believing what they just heard. Anxiously, they expected the team captain to clear up what was obviously a misunderstanding.

- Why are you guys still here? I think I've been clear enough about your bicycle restriction! You can start immediately. – Kinjou repeated, as serious as before, pointing at the bike track the club had rented for the weekend.

- But… But… - Naruko is the first one to gather enough courage to object – Captain! How can you expect us to run 200 yards with bikes like this? – Terrified, Naruko points at the three bicycles, perfectly normal if not for the complete absence of saddles.

- This is the sort of handicap that will improve your technique – Kinjou keeps his calm – for your inter-high performance to be the best possible, it is imperative that you train with difficulties, first. And it's essential to know how to ride without sitting.

- But captain – Imaizumi goes for a more logical approach – Riding like this will ruin our uniform shorts.

The other two agree with him, nodding, hoping that this argument would put some sense into the captain's head.

- Yes, I did think about it. And that's why that during all training the three of you are not allowed to wear your shorts. But you can use this, instead.

- Captain Kinjou throws small silver tubes to each of them. The younger ones read the label, freaking out internally as they confirm that, yes, those were lubricants. It was going to be the longest 200y of their lives.

- Y-yes, captain! – Onoda, who was quietly observing the discussion up to this point, is the first one to strip his shorts, and, as red as a tomato, tries to ride his bicycle without touching the cold, sharp pipe where the saddle used to be. His knowledge about cycling was the lowest among all present, and, because he tought this kind of training was usual, was a bit more encouraged than the others, even if deeply ashamed anyway.

Eventually Imaizumi and Naruko got tired of arguing and gave up, also removing their shorts and underwear before pulling their bikes to the track. Both were completely flustered, but needed to believe the Captain knew what he was doing.

- Kakaka! Isn't it better if I help you with a lot of this, Imaizumi? Because I know you're going to love sitting on this pipe! – Naruko laughs, slightly more at ease as he splashes lots of lubricant on the tallest boy's bike.

-Hey, this one is mine, stop it! – Imaizumi tries his best to recover the tube from the annoying redhead, forcefully taking it from his hand and accidentally squeezing lubricant all over Naruko's eyes. – Uhh… sorry. – he says, not feeling sorry at all.

- Imaizumi-kun, maybe you should save some of it – Onoda keeps trying to keep his balance while resting the weight of his whole body solely on de pedals. – I mean… If the captain's plain is to train our balance, we should use the lubricant only latter, when we get really tired.

Naruko was still trying to wipe the oily substance away from his eyes, when he and Imaizumi realize that Onoda, in all his innocence, was the one understanding that uncanny situation the most.

- This is it, Onoda! The captain want us to complete the training like this so we can improve our dancing! You're so smart! – Naruko pats his friend's back, accidentally wiping the oil on his jersey.

Onoda enjoys the compliment, but this discovery doesn't amuse Imaizumi that much. Even if his dance was the best among the three, he knew running such a distance like this would be quite a feat to achieve. Naruko pulls his bike alongside the other two's, first lubricating his own and then bending over to help lubricate his four-eyed friend's bike.

- Thanks, Naruko-kun – Onoda becomes a bit uneasy as he watches his friend lubricating so close to his cheeks, but supposes it would prevent him from hurting himself if he slipped.

Taking a deep breath, and careful not to sit as they pull forward, the trio rapidly races trough the circuit.

- You can really keep your word, Kinjou! – Makishima laughs as he holds his portable camera, hiding in a place he wouldn't be seen when the freshmen completed each lap.

- Just remember me to never again bet anything with you guys. – Kinjou sighs, joining his friends on their hiding spot.

- We could hear it though the wall. I almost died laughing when you told the poor kids they couldn't wear any pants! – Tadokoro bursts in laughter, unable to control himself anymore.

- No, no! The best part was when the three of them were soaking lubricant all over their bikes! – Makishima was cracking so badly he had to support himself on Tadokoro's shoulder, which was already on the floor from laughing too much.

- Yes! Your Idea of buying the lubricant was just perfect, Makishima! – Tadokoro tried to complete a full sentence without chuckling – But I never tought those three would go ahead with it!

Kinjou simply watches them laughing, annoyed for being obligated to pull such a prank on his freshmen. He was not the kind who liked to prank people, and just agreed to it because he could never have imagined that the younger trio would have agreed to such a thing.

He was still waiting for his classmates to calm down when they sight the trio approaching on the distance, completing together the first lap of the race.

- Ouch! Dammit! This pipe is too cold! Naruko cringes in frustration as he slipped on a curve, his hands still covered in lubricant, making it nearly impossible to keep balance all the time. – I will kill that captain! Shove a pipe up his butt then kill him!

- Calm down, Naruko-kun… bursting out is only going… to make you lose… your concentration… - Onoda tries to comfort him, his voice already weak and trembling. He wishes he had the cold pipe problem, because his was already warm for quite a while.

- So, who was going to love sitting on the pipe, eh, Naruko? – Imaizumi taunts, quite exhausted, but keeping his dance perfect since the beginning, his integrity still intact.

Naruko, absolutely not on the mood to deal with provokes, speeds up and brakes right in front of Imaizumi, which flinches in surprise and slips his feet out of the pedals, falling right on the pipe, the excessive amount of lubricant causing him to sink all the way down.

The trio disappears into the distance again, until only the fading sounds of Imaizumi's screams, Naruto's nervous laughter and Onoda's moaning could be heard. There still was 180y to go.

Makishima and Tadokoro, bravely awaiting until the three were gone, burst into histerycal laughter again.

- This is going to be the best cycling video of all time! – Makishima wipes his own tears, still holding his camera.

- The other inter-high competitors are going to ask themselves why our freshmen can only ride while standing on their feet! – Tadokoro complements.

Kinjou, who up to this point was deadly serious, try to hold a small giggle, but is soon laughing with his friends, competing with him about who had the best joke about the occasion, which ended up becoming unforgettable, for both the six students and twelve million youtube users.

* * *

Thanks for reading this short piece of nonsense! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

English is not my first language, so forgive me if the writing is too simple or if any grammatical mistakes are found. If you like, I might translate more of my fanfictions in the future!

Also, I'm looking for beta readers, if you're one please send me a message, I'd love you forever.


End file.
